


Рождественское чудо на Бейкер-стрит

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, John goes for a walk, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Re-union fic, Sherlock is very sherlocky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Шерлок совершает для Джона чудо, он завершает им трюк, который начал на крыше Св. Бартса. Вы же не думаете, что он сделает это в самое волшебное время года?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Рождественское чудо на Бейкер-стрит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle on Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581729) by [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia). 



Джон угрюмо уставился на чистые, еле заметно пахнущие лимоном полки. Он зашёл на кухню в попытке вытеснить чувство пустоты, изводящее его после того, как рано утром он посадил миссис Хадсон в кэб, но это не сработало. Чайник был наполнен водой, выключен, а затем забыт; упаковка со сладкими пирожками(1) открыта, а потом закрыта. Он заглянул в холодильник в тщетной надежде, что что-то привлечёт его интерес, но вместо этого... вместо этого в груди, сжимая лёгкие, расцвело чувство неправильности происходящего.

Где части тела и странные запахи? Где колбы с сомнительными разноцветными затвердевшими жидкостями и бесконечные возможности для отвращения, предлагаемые непрозрачными контейнерами на полках? Вместо этого в холодильнике обнаружилось изобилие овощей, свежего мяса и молока. Даже в чёртовой маслёнке лежало масло. Содержимое холодильника было похоже на обращение к правительству, подписанное «пять штук в день», глядя на которое, ему захотелось что-нибудь швырнуть в стену. Хлопнув дверцей, он вернулся в гостиную, пытаясь не думать о том, что холодильник давал хорошее представление о его жизни сейчас: переполненный продуктами, про которые все сказали бы, что они важны для существования, но в котором не хватало одного элемента, заставившего бы вас на самом деле захотеть жить.

Ему явно требовалось отвлечься, и побыстрее, потому что нахождение аллегорий в содержимом кухонного агрегата граничило с безумием. Он пощёлкал пультом от телевизора в надежде, что найдётся что-то интересное, но быстрое переключение каналов показало, что это бесполезно. На выбор телевидение предлагало несколько рождественских мелодрам (к сожалению, не нашлось той, с учителем, пытающимся поставить Рождественскую пьесу и снова обольстить свою старую любовь, когда он нашёл, что это будет очень забавно(2), трогательные передачи с такими ведущими, как Ноэль Эдмондс (он был из той разновидности ведущих, который находили необходимое равновесие между патологически весёлыми и отвратительными темами) и фантастические фильмы 70-х и 80-х. Ничего из этого в данный момент смотреть не хотелось.

Выключив телевизор и гирлянду вокруг зеркала – она единственная напоминала о Рождестве, он расправил в куртке плечи, завязал вокруг шеи синий шарф и спустился по лестнице. Захлопнув дверь и удостоверившись, что та заперта, он замер, понимая, что хотел выйти прогуляться, но не уверенный в том, что хотел бы сейчас увидеть. Должен ли он повернуть налево, в сторону парка, к деревьям без листьев, замёрзшим прудам и жалобно кричащим канадским гусям, или направо, к Оксфорд-стрит, рождественским гирляндам, суетящимся покупателям и праздничной музыке, льющейся из дверей всех магазинов?

Он инстинктивно повернул налево, к парку и одиночеству, но резко остановился, когда увидел, что в конце дороги в тени деревьев кто-то стоит.

Мужчина. Очень знакомо выглядящий мужчина.

Он побежал в сторону Портман-сквер и цивилизации так быстро, что даже ветер в ушах засвистел. Он понимал, что всё это было только в его голове. Первый раз он увидел Шерлока после того, как посетил его могилу. Покидая кладбище, он повернулся, повинуясь неизвестному инстинкту, и мельком заметил знакомый силуэт, исчезающий между деревьями. Ему стало от этого физически больно, и со временем не стало легче. Он знал, что тогда, как и сейчас, это было всего лишь игрой света, но логика и здравый смысл не помогали.

О, он был уверен, что возле Бейкер-стрит просто увидел похожего на Шерлока мужчину, но ещё был уверен, что его подсознание воспользовалось наступлением сумерек и усталостью глаз. Его раздражало то, что у него не получалось отпустить горе, которое и вызывало призраков. Это и тот факт, что он провёл день, просто предаваясь воспоминаниям, означало, что он, откровенно говоря, уже не сходил с ума, представляя, как Шерлок играет на своей скрипке рождественские гимны, в то время как он наблюдает за тем, что происходит за окном, на улице.

 _Это не сулило ничего хорошего_ , что часть его разума превратилась в комбинацию Эллы и его наставника в университете, которые резко указывали, _что вы должны идти дальше, и не проводить дни, создавая уютно подробные сценарии жизни, в которых можно было потерять себя_.

Подавив раздражение – хотя он не был уверен, какая часть его раздражала больше, та, которая хотела верить в иллюзии или та, которая не хотела – он замедлил свой шаг, когда повернул на Оксфорд-стрит и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на праздничную иллюминацию.

И тут же смущённо улыбнулся.

«Мармит»(3)? Рождественские гирлянды на Оксфорд-стрит спонсировал «Мармит»? Ну, он... учитывая, что почти все туристы, казалось, любили эту улицу, большинство лондонцев её ненавидело... он не мог отрицать, по общему признанию, искажённого ощущения уместности. Он понаблюдал за светящимся анимированным эльфом, с очевидной радостью ныряющим в банку со спредом, в то время как его спутник... он был болен? Боже мой! Это считается рекламой?.. Он точно не это искал в Рождество.

Особенно тогда, когда память подкинула ему воспоминания об огромной ложке того, что он думал, было «Нутеллой», после того, как Шерлок, по причинам, которые были известны только ему, поменял в квартире содержание всех подобных разноцветных баночек. Бее! Он всё ещё помнил мерзкую и солёную горечь, и лицо Шерлока за долю секунды до того, как беспомощно рассмеявшись, он убежал в ванную, чтобы несколько раз почистить зубы.

Однако, светящиеся в 3D подарки, в серебряных и цвета металлик обёртках, выглядели довольно привлекательно, и, о, да, там были зонтики. Подумав, что, возможно, Майкрофт спонсировал некоторые из них, он с трудом сдержал хихиканье, из-за чего на него испуганно обернулся прохожий.

Не имея никакой цели и зная, что все магазины скоро закроются и всё исчезнет, ведь независимо от того, что это было, оно было только ради Сочельника, Джон шёл, ловко лавируя между людьми. Он подумал, что мог бы пройтись по Риджент-Стрит, на том основании, что гирлянды там могли быть лучше. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что остановился перед универмагом Selfridges(4), поскольку внезапно ощутил в груди тоску по прошлым Рождественским праздникам.

Его и Гарри приводили сюда, когда они были маленькими. Маленькими, до того, как отца уволили, и тот начал тратить время и деньги у букмекеров, а мама стала топить разочарование и отчаяние в джине. Они приходили сюда каждый год, обычно в Сочельник, но иногда и накануне, заглядывали к Санта-Клаусу, а затем пили чай в Макдональдсе; у них оставаясь достаточно много времени для того, чтобы полюбоваться на праздничные гирлянды, а потом успеть на поезд домой, как раз к шестичасовой службе в церкви и к поеданию рождественских пирожков перед ёлкой.

Гарри очень любила этот универмаг, особенно витрины. «Раньше их оформляли правильно», – подумал он, с отвращением глядя на слишком ярких фирменных золотых чудовищ и удручающе уродливых плюшевых мишек. Тогда они проводили часы, разглядывая витрины, и они были почти так же хороши, как фильмы. В тот год все витрины были оформлены на тему «Золушки», и Гарри была ими очарована. Витрины были задрапированы синей тканью, а в одной из небольших витрин на синем бархате лежали бриллиантовые брошки и ожерелья, разложенные так, чтобы изобразить созвездия. В другой витрине были огромные тыквы, окружённые игрушечными мышами и самыми реалистическими мягкими игрушками кошек и собак, которые Джон когда-либо видел – Санта-Клаус, с которым они пообщались, очень убедительно произнёс Хо-хо-хо, когда он попросил «похожего на живого бульдога, пожалуйста, Санта» – и раскрашенными вручную лазурными птицами, свисающими с ветвей настоящей сосны. Там были часы, обувь и манекены в красивых вечерних платьях и в масках с перьями, но главная витрина... им пришлось насильно уводить Гарри, так как она была в диком восторге.

Это было похоже на театр, на заднем плане которого были замок с башенками, горы и трава, и небо, на которое намекали искусно прикреплённые ткани, а в центре витрины находилось большое корявое кресло-качалка и огромная красная подушка. На подушке стояла настоящая хрустальная туфелька, сверкающая и мерцающая в ярком свете, а рядом, на стуле, лежала огромная книга, украшенная словом «Золушка», точно такая же, как в начале диснеевского фильма. Обняв его за плечи, Гарри благоговейным шёпотом призналась, что она думала, что если зайти в такую витрину, то можно попасть в другой мир. Мир, в котором желания действительно сбывались, а чудеса ещё случались.

Это было одной из тех нескольких поездок, когда Гарри на самом деле казалась счастливой от того, что у неё на буксире был маленький брат, поэтому неудивительно, что он помнил всё так ярко. Он вздохнул, закрыв глаза от контраста прошлых и теперешних надежд. Боже, он что, правда так одинок, что решил вспомнить те времена, зная, что произошло после и что осталось в настоящее время?

Ветер, поймав края шарфа, заставил его вернуться в реальность, и Джон покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Нахождение посреди Оксфорд-стрит и тоска по предвкушению чуда и надежде, которых у него больше не будет, совсем не помогали.

Засунув руки в карманы поглубже, он ускорил шаги, из-за чего к щекам прилила кровь. Он не замечал, куда идёт, позволяя ногам самим выбирать путь, а взгляду скользить по последним покупателям и делать выводы об их жизнях и проблемах. Он знал, что его выводы – ужасающе плохи и, несомненно, не верны, но его попытки следовать методам Шерлока стали одним из безошибочных способов заставить того рассмеяться, и Джон делал это так часто, как было возможно. А сейчас он просто не смог не делать того, что уже стало привычкой.

Час спустя, несмотря на то, что вообще не собирался сюда приходить, он не слишком удивился, обнаружив себя напротив Министерства иностранных дел и по делам Содружества на Уайтхолл, рядом с Кенотафом(5). Венки после поминального воскресенья уже убрали, но призраки, которые всегда витали над этим местом, всё ещё были там. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы их увидеть: улыбку Мэтта, безумную копну рыжих завитков Дэнни, Джонси в рубашке ужасной расцветки, которые тот так любил.

Движение рядом заставило его открыть глаза и обернуться, но это просто был кто-то, зашедший в Ричмонд-Террас. Боже, он действительно стал нервным; определённо, стоило убраться с улицы, пока он не начал преследовать призраков.

Выпрямившись и не обращая внимания на странные взгляды нескольких человек, он резко отсалютовал памятнику, а затем направился на север. Он был со своим отрядом в «Чандос» в их первую поездку в Лондон во время отпуска, и сейчас это показалось подходящим местом, чтобы зайти туда и выпить за память тех, кого потерял. Кроме того, пинта или две могли бы остановить его разыгравшееся воображение, превращающее каждого высокого мужчину в длинном пальто, который оказывался поблизости, в Шерлока.

Казалось, сегодня вечером он встречал много мужчин в похожих пальто на улицах и в переулках. Он на мгновение задался вопросом, а не было ли это просто модой на длинные пальто, которую он пропустил, в то время как концентрировался на работе, погрузившись в зыбучие пески горя. Это его не удивило бы. Он ни на что не обращал много внимания в течение последних шести месяцев, и не то чтобы Билл, Майк или Грег сильно интересовались модой или говорили с ним на эту тему.

Пинта, после того как он её купил и сумел найти угол, куда можно было сесть в баре на втором этаже, в данный момент оказалась всем, что он, возможно, мог пожелать. Сняв куртку, потягивая пиво и наслаждаясь солодовым богатством, он начал расслабляться, слушая вокруг себя разговоры. За те восемнадцать месяцев, когда они с Шерлоком жили вместе, ему понравилось посещать пабы и делать выводы о случайных незнакомцах, и это стало тем, что он не смог прекратить делать, даже при том, что ему больше не нужно было искать убежище от вредных побочных эффектов большего количества отталкивающих экспериментов Шерлока.

«Чандос»(6) был намного более оживлённым пабом, чем тот, который находился рядом с их домом, но он не возражал против этого. На самом деле было очень приятно ощущать себя единственным спокойным человеком на двух этажах, где, очевидно, царили неестественное веселье и праздничная жизнерадостность. Он закончил тем, что купил ещё две пинты и миску чипсов, а затем взял почитать забытую кем-то газету. Он не прикоснулся бы к ней вообще при нормальном ходе вещей – как ни странно, у него было настоящее отвращение к ним после маленького разоблачения Китти Рейли – но лицо на первой полосе привлекло его внимание: полковник Себастьян Моран, человек, которого они превратили из хорошего стрелка в великолепного, и который был, согласно кричащему заголовку, главой теперь разрушенного глобального наркокартеля, и сбежал со своей квартиры в Бэлхаме.

Джон хотел бы сказать, что удивлён, но это было не так. Моран был достаточно дружелюбен по отношению к нему, относясь одобрительно к точности стрельбы из винтовки и пистолета и его желанию улучшить её. Но у него была порочная жилка, которая охлаждала Джона несколько раз, когда тот не чурался играть против правил, если это было ему выгодно. Но тот ему всё же нравился. Они провели много часов в окопах в Бастионе и Сангине, куда их отделения были отправлены вместе; Моран помогал Джону оттачивать его навыки стрельбы, в обмен на которые Джон давал подсказки Морану, как вести рукопашный бой и прикрывал, когда тот играл на деньги или Бог знает, на что ещё, с афганцами. «Вероятно, это были встречи со связными», – подумал Джон с выворачивающей желудок уверенностью, когда отложил газету, не дочитав статью. Моран, вероятно, вступал с ними в контакт ради своей организации, а он ему помогал.

Он быстро покинул паб. Не потому, что не хотел выпить ещё – вообще-то хотел, но он не собирался ступать на эту скользкую дорожку. Он не пошёл домой, так как не был готов вернуться в пустой дом. Вместо этого, ругая себя за то, что изменил сердцу – он сознательно дал понять всем, кто пригласил его провести Рождество, что пойдёт к Гарри, потому что жаждал побыть один некоторое время – он вернулся на Трафальгарскую площадь и, устроившись в нескольких шагах от Национальной галереи, уставился на огромную, всю в гирляндах ёлку, доминирующую над пространством гораздо больше, чем колонна Нельсона, которая помнила те времена, когда они с Шерлоком проходили здесь в связи с делами или с чем-то ещё.

Потребовалось чуть меньше часа, чтобы его задница и пальцы начали неметь от холода, поэтому неохотно поднявшись со старых камней, он направился в сторону дома. Небольшая часть его разума голосом Мамы подсказала, что церковь св. Мартина – по пути, а сейчас только одиннадцать часов, и если немного подождать, можно попасть на полуночную службу. Он проигнорировал голос и пошёл в противоположном направлении, намереваясь подняться по Хеймаркет и снова оказаться на Риджент-стрит. Он не пойдёт в церковь, так как Шерлок умер и не вернётся. Он знал, что попросить у Бога, но не смог бы его простить за то, что это чудо невозможно исполнить. Он знал, что в той могиле, которую посетил только один раз. Поэтому вместо этого он попросил у Шерлока своего чуда, веря в его способность посрамить законы природы больше, чем в Бога. Детектив спас его после того, как его кровь и жизнь остались в песках пустыни. Ничего не изменилось, но он почувствовал себя лучше, произнеся это вслух.

Тот визит на могилу его не вылечил. Горечь осталась позади, но его гнев на Майкрофта, Донован и всех людей, которые не смогли увидеть того, что для него было совершенно очевидно, остался внутри, пузырясь под поверхностью и продолжая его разрушать. Он понимал, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Он оказался в ловушке режима ожидания, из которой не мог вырваться на свободу. Он просто не знал, как всё это отпустить.

– Нет, не то, чтобы я не знаю, как, – прошептал он в вечернем воздухе, шагая по пустым улицам, наконец-то набравшись мужества быть честным с самим собой. – Я просто этого не хочу. Я не хочу двигаться дальше, и я, конечно, не хочу признавать, что он мёртв, потому что есть часть меня, которая ждёт завершения его трюка. Я ожидаю, что он подарит мне моё чудо. Потому что... потому что, если я на самом деле... на самом деле позволю всему этому уйти, мне придётся признать, что он умер, а его трюк на той крыше не оставил для меня достаточно подсказок, которые заставили бы меня подумать, что он собирается вернуться, и что это действительно была его записка. И если я сделаю это, тогда я... у меня не будет причин не последовать за ним, а я ещё не готов к этому.

Он больше ничего не сказал вслух и при этом не позволил себе больше ничего об этом думать. Вместо этого он стал напевать себе под нос рождественские гимны, подстраиваясь под ритм «Пусть Бог подарит счастье вам», «Добрый король Вацлав» и другие , которые приходили на ум. Он допел версию Commando песни «В то время как пастухи...», когда достиг вершины Бейкер-стрит и резко остановился.

В окнах квартиры 221Б горел свет.

Его рука немедленно метнулась к спине, пытаясь нащупать Sig прежде, чем упасть вдоль тела, в то время как дыхание участилось. Он не оставлял в квартире свет. Он знал, что не оставлял, потому что кроме ТВ и гирлянды, которые он точно выключил, больше ничего не могло там давать свет. Это не могла быть миссис Хадсон, она находилась в Фолкстоне с её племянником Питером и его семьёй, а больше ни у кого ключа не было... он скривился, когда понял, кто это может быть. Он потратил лучшую часть последних семи или восьми часов, бесцельно блуждая перед большим количеством камер видео-наблюдения, и не хотел думать о том, что у Майкрофта было достаточно времени понаблюдать за ним, прежде чем он оказался дома и задумался о выражении своего лица.

Ярость забурлила в его венах. Борясь с желанием достать пистолет, так как было слишком заманчиво направить его на самодовольного ублюдка, он в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до парадной двери, открыл её решительней, чем это было необходимо, и хлопнул так громко, что загремела вешалка.

И в этот момент, будто по мановению дирижёрской палочки, рождественский гимн _«Мы желаем вам весёлого Рождества»_ , который играли на Stradivarius, поплыл вниз по лестнице.

Джон замер. Его нога зависла над первой ступенькой лестницы, так же, как и выставленная вперёд левая рука, в инстинктивной попытке убедить себя в собственной надёжности и нормальности, когда сердце начало колотиться, а тело затрясло. Этого не происходит. Этого не может произойти. Он... Он... Он не мог думать из-за музыки, не мог пошевелиться из-за картинок перед глазами: Шерлок в последнее Рождество стоит у окна и развлекает их всех именно этой мелодией.

Шерлок.

Джон прижался к стене и закрыл глаза дрожащей рукой. Он поклялся бы на любой библии или любом другом бесценном объекте, который вы захотите упомянуть, что это играет Шерлок. Он узнает его игру где угодно, сможет выбрать его из ста скрипачей без необходимости повторить, но... во второй раз в жизни его подвела храбрость; возможно, он был неправ, не двигаясь с места. Страх, что всё это может бы оказаться своего рода трюком или записью – идеей Майкрофта хорошего рождественского подарка – был слишком силён. Он не мог сделать шаг, не мог пошевелиться для того, чтобы начать подниматься по лестнице и узнать, могло ли то, в чём он отказался разочаровываться, на самом оказаться правдой. Всё, что он мог сейчас сделать – прислониться к стене и дрожать.

А затем, уже во второй раз, его слабость исчезла. Когда мелодия внезапно трансформировалась в другую, в _«О, придите, все верующие!»_ , Джон нашёл, что может себя контролировать, и начал подниматься по лестнице.

Он не бежал, но и не колебался, делая каждый шаг сознательно и используя это время, чтобы успокоить сердце и вернуть дыхание под некое подобие контроля. Дверь в квартиру оказалась приоткрыта, поэтому он просто толкнул дверь и вошёл...

И заморгал, поражённый. _«Неудивительно, что с улицы это выглядело так ярко»_ , – было его первой мыслью, когда он посмотрел вокруг. На зеркале гирлянда так и осталась, но к ней присоединились ещё по крайней мере десять, развешанных по всей комнате; по книжным полкам, каминной полке и одна даже образовала петли на бычьих рогах. В камине пылал огонь, а рождественские открытки, которые он получил, были вызволены из кухонного ящика и расставлены по всем поверхностям. А ещё там была ёлка, позади кресла Шерлока, высотой почти под потолок, пылающая гирляндами и украшенная ёлочными игрушками. Вся квартира источала Рождество. Но Джона всё это не волновало.

Потому что рядом с ёлкой продолжал играть на скрипке Шерлок, будто это было самой нормальной вещью в мире после шести месяцев, когда он притворялся мёртвым.

Закрыв дверь и сознательно проигнорировав свою куртку, Джон не отводил от него взгляда. Шерлок похудел, судя по тому, как на нём сидел костюм, и узости шеи и запястий. Его волосы были длиннее, чем обычно, но завитки от этого не стали менее явными. Он стал более хрупким, чем раньше. «И одиноким», – подумал Джон, бросив куртку в направлении дивана, – «совершенно одиноким». Таким же, как и я, только больше, потому что не убегал от контакта с тем, кого любил прежде.

Этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы остановиться ещё раз. Его захлестнули противоречивые эмоции.

Одна часть его настаивала на том, чтобы он злился и кричал на Шерлока, извергая такие фразы, как «злоупотребление доверием», «глубина боли» и «какого чёрта ты сделал это со мной». Другая его часть продолжала настаивать, что это – своего рода мираж, часть сегодняшних «призраков Шерлока», созданных его воображением по пути домой. Просто ещё одна из его попыток удержать то, во что он хотел верить немного дольше. Довольно многое из этого настаивало, что он уже должен пересечь комнату, развернуть Шерлока и... ну а дальше вопрос оставался открытым, будет ли это удар или поцелуй. Ещё одна маленькая, но невероятно уставшая его часть указала, что он проецировал собственное чувство одиночества и любви на человека, который пожелал уйти после того, как сказал Джону, что одиночество было единственной вещью, в которой он когда-либо нуждался.

Тот Шерлок, который был убеждён, что его защищает одиночество, был реальным Шерлоком, а тот мужчина, который прошептал «сейчас или никогда» и поцеловал его в темноте того переулка, несмотря на то, что его руки были в наручниках, вполне мог оказаться персонажем в репертуаре Шерлока.

А затем Шерлок прекратил играть. Закончив куплет, он осторожно положил скрипку на стол прежде, чем повернуться и поймать взгляд Джона.

И они остались стоять, просто уставившись друг на друга. Казалось, что это продолжается целую вечность, пока Джон пытался обработать то, что видел на лице Шерлока, и он предположил, что тот делал то же самое с ним. Глаза Шерлока были широко распахнуты, а зрачки расширены, несмотря на яркий свет в комнате. Его лицо было измождённым, главным образом из-за потери веса. _«Он не щадил себя»_ , – подумал Джон, но помимо истощения там был ещё... страх?

Приглядевшись повнимательней, Джон понял, что Шерлок, немного приоткрыв рот, дышал слишком часто для человека, который просто стоял и дрожал. Это было так. Шерлок был напуган тем, что собиралось произойти. Он был напуган тем, что мог бы сделать Джон. Он волновался. Нет... он больше, чем волновался. Тот поцелуй и несколько мгновений после – то, во что Джон иногда верил только наполовину, думая, что он это вообразил, когда их мир после этого разрушился – означали именно то, что он думал. Шерлок любил его так же, как он любил Шерлока, и теперь у них на самом деле был шанс узнать то, что это повлечёт за собой.

Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как путаница в голове из эмоций – гнева, отрицания, горя и боли – ослабевает, будто он был воздушным шаром, наконец-то освобождённым от привязей, удерживающих его на земле. Всё оставлено позади, есть только радость от воссоединения и желание показать Шерлоку, что его страхи напрасны. Этот Джон не собирался сбегать и не собирался его отталкивать. На губах Джона появилась сияющая улыбка, и когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел, как веки Шерлока затрепетали от облегчения, а с лица ушло напряжение. Джон понял, что тот собирается преодолеть пространство между ними, чтобы в третий раз стать тем, кто сделает первый шаг, который они оба хотели сделать. И Джон решительно двинулся вперед, уверенный в том, что пришла его очередь.

Шок на лице Шерлока, когда Джон направился к нему, мгновенно превратился в улыбку, такую же широкую, как у него, когда тот, оказавшись рядом, обнял его. _«Боже, он такой худой»_ , – подумал Джон, когда прижал Шерлока к себе и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. Он просто стоял так и дышал, упиваясь тем, как руки Шерлока беспокойно бродили по его спине и бокам, будто тот искал способ соединить их вместе так крепко, чтобы они больше никогда не смогли разъединиться. Но это было недостаточно, и Джон, запрокинув голову и обхватив Шерлока за затылок, потянул того на себя. Их губы наконец-то встретились.

Сначала всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение, скольжение кожи по коже, достаточно медленное, чтобы Джон мог почувствовать каждую трещинку на потрескавшихся губах Шерлока, попробовать на вкус каждую молекулу кофе и горечь сигаретного дыма. Он открыл рот чуть больше, предлагая себя Шерлоку, приветствуя его возвращение, но тот ответил не сразу. Он прижался ближе, но поцелуй остался целомудренным. Шерлок выдохнул ему в рот, и только потом его язык коснулся нижней губы Джона. Прикосновение было почти благоговейным, и Джон, наслаждаясь ощущениями, понял, что Шерлок запоминает его, пытаясь сохранить каждую секунду и предлагая сделать ему то же самое.

И он позволил ему это. Обернув руки вокруг его худой спины, Джон просто впустил его, позволил ему дразнить, пробовать на вкус и изучать. Всё, что он чувствовал, всё, о чём он мог думать, было ртом и языком Шерлока, а всё, что он мог слышать, было дыханием Шерлока и его тихими стонами.

В конце концов Шерлок начал отстраняться, и тогда, только тогда Джон сжал пальцами его костюм, чтобы удержать того на месте. Джон изучал рот Шерлока, делая то, на что у них никогда не находилось время, и пытаясь ему показать, как по нему скучали.

– Ты не должен ничего объяснять, – запыхавшись, сказал Джон, когда они наконец-то отстранились друг от друга, и Шерлок собрался что-то сказать. – По крайней мере, в данный момент я не хочу ничего знать.

Руки Шерлок сжались на талии Джона, а губы дёрнулись от того, что, как понял Джон, было беспокойством. – Но я... ты... я имею в виду...

– Всё хорошо, Шерлок. Успокойся, – перебил его Джон с улыбкой, от которой заныли мышцы щек. – Ты – здесь. Ты вернулся ко мне. Ты подарил мне чудо. – Подняв руку, Джон провёл большим пальцем по скуле Шерлока перед тем, как с нежностью отвести завитки с его лица. – Этого достаточно на данный момент. Просто знать, что ты – дома, ты – здесь, обнимать тебя. Этого достаточно.

– Я не заслуживаю тебя, Джон Ватсон, – голос Шерлока был низким и дрожащим, и это заставило сердце Джона сжаться. – Я правда тебя не заслуживаю. Я... О, Боже, Джон, как же я по тебе скучал.

Губы Шерлока снова прижались к губам Джона. Поцелуй на этот раз был уже уверенным, жёстким, и Джон ощутил вкус крови, когда Шерлок приоткрыл рот. Это было похоже на их самый первый поцелуй, и, подобно ему, он таил в себе обещание. Обещание того, что они сделают, того, что они увидят, и того, что они скажут, за исключением того, что... исчезло отчаяние. Отчаяние и знание о том, что обещания не могли быть сдержаны из-за того, кем они были раньше и с чем они столкнулись, заменившись на «навсегда».

И это было великолепно.

Джон сдался, позволив боли, горю и гневу покинуть его через губы, язык и руки, и сгореть в огне от прикосновений Шерлока. В свою очередь он почувствовал, как Шерлока покидают страх и одиночество.

– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок ему в рот, когда их поцелуй стал более чувственным и нежным. – Джон, послушай.

Они замерли, дыша в унисон, в тот момент, когда в полночь по городу зазвонили колокола.

– Счастливого Рождества, Джон, – произнёс Шерлок, когда затих последний перезвон. Его глаза сияли от любви.

– Да, Шерлок, – ответил Джон, возвращая ему этот взгляд. – Очень счастливого Рождества.

***

(1) – Сладкие пирожки (англ. Mince pies) – Такие пирожки, наряду с индейкой и пудингом – дань английским рождественским традициям. Начинка – фрукты, орехи, алкоголь и разные специи. https://ibb.co/p3WvYy0  
(2) – Вероятно, речь о фильме Nativity! ("Лучшее Рождество!") с Мартином Фриманом.  
(3) – Marmite – Торговая марка пищевых спредов, производимых в Великобритании компанией Unilever, а в Австралии и Новой Зеландии – Sanitarium Health and Wellbeing Company. Представляет из себя коричневую пасту с ярким вкусом и запахом, очень солёную и насыщенную «пятым вкусом» – умами. Изготавливают спред из дрожжевого экстракта с добавлением других ингредиентов. Marmite является популярным продуктом для завтрака, едят его, намазывая тонким слоем на хлеб, тосты или крекеры. Также полезен для системы пищеварения. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmite#/media/File:Marmite.jpg  
(4) – Универмаг Selfridges – Находится на знаменитой Оксфорд-стрит, в 2010 году назван лучшим универмагом в мире. Не последнюю роль, видимо, в этом сыграл один из принципов его основателя Генри Селфриджа, состоявший в том, чтобы клиенты воспринимали посещение магазина как веселое приключение, а не как рутинный процесс.  
(5) – Кенотаф (англ. Cenotaph) – Погребальный памятник в виде гробницы, в действительности не содержащий тела умершего. Обелиск в Лондоне в память погибших во время двух мировых войн.  
(6) – Чандос (англ. Chandos) – Сеть английских пабов. Английская национальная кухня и свежее пиво.


End file.
